Le passé tourmenté d'une princesse embarquée
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Elle ne comprend pas sa réaction, pourtant elle se contente de le suivre... Désolé pour le resumé, le mieux c'est de lire c'est pas très long. Attention spoiler 7.01


**Le passé tourmenté d'une princesse embarquée**

_Petit one shot post 7.01. _

_Une envie une idée... _

_Dédicace : Un petit coucou à Di, une excellente auteur qui, si elle ne m'avait pas fait lire son merveilleux one shot Tiva qu'elle est entrain de nous concocter, je n'aurais pas eu cette idée. Alors un gros bisous à toi et toutes tes idées farfelues que j'adore. _

* * *

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le vit enlever sa veste. Elle le comprenait pas, il n'y a pas cinq minutes il se plaignait d'avoir froid. Doucement, comme si le geste était naturel, il lui posa sa veste sur les épaules, elle voulu se débattre mais son souffle près de son oreille la stoppa.

« Tu as de quoi te changer Ziva ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi une telle question ? Mais elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir qu'elle ferait mieux de l'écouter.

« Dans mon sac, pourquoi ?

-Prend ton sac et viens avec moi. »

Elle n'aimait pas le mystère qui l'entourait, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir attirer l'attention de McGee qui travaillait non loin de là. Même si le jeune geek semblait déjà intrigué par l'échange entre ses deux partenaires. Gardant la veste de Tony, il ne lui avait pas donné sans raison, elle attrapa son sac et se glissa dans l'ascenseur, l'empêchant d'entendre ce que Tony disait à McGee. Puis il la rejoignit avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

« La morgue ?

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il lui posa la main dans le bas du dos avec douceur et l'incita à entrer dans la morgue, sachant pertinemment que Ducky ne serait pas là. Tony scella les portes de la pièce et la guida de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les voir de l'extérieur.

« Retire tes vêtements.

-Tony…

-Ziva, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, je veux terminer avant que Gibbs ne nous appelle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu dois vraiment avoir l'esprit ailleurs ou alors des problèmes de terminaisons nerveuses. S'il te plait. Fais ce que je te dis. »

Elle retira la veste de Tony et la lui rendit, il était là devant elle, attendant, le regard qu'il posait sur son corps la mettait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce regard était si tourmenté. Elle décida que le mieux était de lui obéir, étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à desserrer les dents. Elle dénoua le lacet de son cache-cœur marron et le retira avant de découvrir avec horreur qu'il était maculé de sang.

« Leazazel.

-Oui tu peux le dire.

-Tony, je…

-Quand comptais-tu en parler ?

-En faite, jamais.

-Retire le reste.

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Je vais avoir du mal à te soigner, et toi à devoir expliquer ça à Gibbs. »

Elle était tourmentée, elle ne voulait pas que Tony sache, mais encore moins Gibbs. Elle ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart à cause de ses blessures. Mais Tony… Pourtant il était le seul capable de l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas se soigner seule. Elle retira son débardeur blanc, il lui collait à la peau, et se retira avec un bruit écœurant. Elle n'avait que trop entendu ce son par le passé. Se retenant de grimacer, elle dégrafa son soutien gorge, elle savait quelle blessure était responsable de ça. Retirant le bout de tissus et posant son bras devant sa poitrine, elle se retourna, pour laisser voir les dégâts à Tony. Elle ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux à défaut se boucher les oreilles, elle ne voulait pas entendre la réaction de Tony, elle ne pouvait l'entendre, trop difficile, trop douloureux. Au lieu de ça il se contenta de demander « Pourquoi ? » Pourquoi quoi ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Le dos de Ziva était marbré de cicatrices, certaines brunes, d'autres encore roses, dans un entremêlement. Il inspira profondément, pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la nausée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi garder ça pour elle ? Il pensait avoir réussi à reconstruire un lien de confiance avec elle. Mais elle avait gardé sa souffrance, bon sang de fierté ! Il fit un pas vers elle. Doucement, silencieusement, comme si il fallait respecter le silence pratiquement religieux qui s'était installé, à peine tourmenté par le bruit des casiers où étaient conservés les morts. Elle le sentit s'approcher, et elle frissonna quand il lui posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Il lui murmura son prénom à son oreille et la jeune femme inspira profondément.

« Détends-toi. »

Elle se sentait fragile, vulnérable comme ça à moitié nue, devant cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et qui paradoxalement était toujours là pour elle. Et qui elle le savait serait toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle fasse.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec des gants et des compresses ainsi que du désinfectant. Doucement, il l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise avant de commencer à nettoyer la plaie. Essayant au maximum de ne pas la faire souffrir. La plaie ouverte partait de son omoplate gauche et descendait jusqu'à son flan droit.

« Comment c'est ?

-Pas joli, tu vas avoir besoin de points de suture. Les tiens ont lâché. C'est dommage que je sois incapable de faire d'anesthésie locale.

-Tu sais faire les points de suture ?

-Oui.

-Alors fait-le.

-C'est de la folie.

-Tony, je n'ai même pas sentie mes points lâchés. »

Il hésita mais pinça légèrement la peau sous la plaie, la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction.

« D'accord je vais te recoudre. Mais toi tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, en Somalie.

-Fais pour la première partie, en revanche, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu comptes dire encore combien de fois ce mot là ?

-Jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne des réponses, Ziva David. Je veux partager ta douleur, et toi tu te murs toujours un peu plus dans le silence.

-Pour que tes nuits restent paisible. »

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de sincérité que Tony stoppa son geste alors qu'il rassemblait sur un plateau en métal des instruments stériles afin de faire la suture. Posant le plateau sur une le bureau de Ducky et prenant place sur une chaise juste derrière Ziva. Il enfila une paire de gant neuf et essuya le sang, avant de commencer la suture. Doucement, proprement, pour ne pas abimer un peu plus son dos endommagé.

« Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?

-Je sens tes doigts, mais plus une seule douleur. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, les coups ont endommagé mes terminaisons nerveuses.

-Et c'est arrivé d'un coup ?

-Non, progressivement, au fur et à mesure des séances, je suis devenu insensible. C'est à cause de cela que tu te retrouves à m faire des points, Saleem a enragé, il pensait que j'étais entrain de m'endurcir, il était en colère. Mais il se trompait, je n'étais pas entrain de m'endurcir mais de mourir à petit feu. Il me criait souvent dessus que mon prince charmant ne viendrait pas me sauver, que je devais parler si je devais avoir la vie sauve, moi qui m'était fait une promesse, de ne jamais me faire capturer vivante… Je n'ai rien tenté pour mourir, au contraire, je me suis battu pour vivre. Juste pour te dire que j'étais désolé.

-Tu as survécue pour moi ?

-J'ai essayé, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je serais morte peu après.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Tu as bientôt fini ?

-Laisse-moi un peu travailler. Ducky ne reviendra pas avant une bonne heure, j'ai le temps de terminer.

-Je n'aime pas…

-Tu n'aimes pas quoi ? Être nue devant moi ?

-Être exposé Tony. J'ai été battue et rabaissée pour casser mon moral, pour parler. Je n'aime pas cette sensation… Être faible, j'ai l'impression de retourner là bas. »

Il releva la tête et regarda l'angle de son visage, elle disait vrai, elle était aussi terrifiée qu'une enfant qu'on abandonnait. Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, d'être là pour elle. Mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'il devait terminer c'est ses maudits points de suture. La jeune femme vacilla, elle commençait à être vraiment pâle.

« Ziva, ça va ?

-Oui. Juste… »

Il préféra se dépêcher de terminer les derniers points. Ziva avait perdu pas mal de sang et ses trait pâles l'inquiétaient.

« Ziva, honey parle moi.

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?

-Ziva. C'est bien ton nom, non ?

-Je…

Sa tête dodelina une nouvelle fois, et elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher la pièce de tourner. Tony nettoya rapidement le sang qui avait coulé le temps qu'il referme la plaie. Attrapant le pot, qu'il avait posé non loin de lui, il passa un onguent antibiotique sur la plaie. Posant un pansement, il retira ses gants et les jeta dans la poubelle. Il en avait terminé, mais pas Ziva apparemment. Elle respirait difficilement. Fouillant le sac de la jeune femme, il en sortie un pull et lui passa, par chance elle n'opposa que très peu de résistance. Glissant le sac de Ziva à son épaule, il la souleva sans trop d'effort. Déstabilisée, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se raidit dans ses bras.

« Tony non.

-Tu es capable de marcher seule ?

-Oui. »

Il l'a posa sur le sol, mais incapable de faire un pas de plus, elle manqua de peu la chute, La soulevant de nouveau dans ses bras, il prit la direction de la sortie. Fatiguée, affaiblie, elle se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortants de son partenaire. A moitié endormie, il l'entendit murmurer.

« Saleem avait tord… mon prince charmant vient toujours me sauver… »

Avant de s'effondrer dans l'inconscience. Le cœur gonflé d'orgueil, de joie et d'amour, il prit la direction du garage, retrouver son fidèle destrier, avant de ramener sa princesse au château.

**FIN**

_Petite review si le coeur vous en dit. Moi elle me ferait très plaisir. _


End file.
